Doctor or Healer
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: A sweet little ONE-SHOT of how Ron learns that he is going to be a father! R&R please!


*****Okay! This is not the new story I was going to update today which was called "Death Eaters all over again'' but this one came into my mind while I was enjoying a cup of french cofee! For all Romione shippers and people who like this couple here it is! This ONE-SHOT is for all of you! I just hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley one of the best aurors in the magical world was sitting at one of the chairs inside his office at the auror department and was waiting for his best friend to return with the papers they needed to catch one burglar who had stolen a lot of things the past week. He looked at one of the frames on his desk. It was the one he and Hermione had taken at their wedding the previous year. He smiled and put it down. He remembered how he had asked Hermione to marry him while they had visited Hogwarts and they had gone to the Library. He remembered Hermione's tears of happiness when he kneeled down and asked her. She was so happy. And then he knew that he had chosen the best place to ask her to marry him. Their wedding was majestic. Gold and red flowers like their Hogwarts house colors. She was so beautiful. But of course every day she is beautiful but that day he could see the magic inside her eyes. She was so happy. And that made him happy as well. He loved Hermione dearly. She was his flower, his angel. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted because Harry opened the door and walked inside with the papers to his hands. ''Finally'' Ron exclaimed and Harry nodded<p>

''Yeah and it seems that we know who it is'' Harry said and smirked

Ron looked at him and nodded ''Mundungus Fletcher'' he said and Harry nodded ''Why can't he stay at his house? I am so tired of always trying to catch him and always after the trial he is free to go.'' Ron said and put his head at the table

''I totally agree with you mate'' Harry said and patted Ron at his back.

Few minutes later Ron groaned and said ''I am off. I want to go home. I didn't see Hermione this morning. She was so tired and I didn't want to wake her up'' Ron said and put his cloak.

''I will go home as well. See you later mate'' Harry said and Ron opened the door and walked outside. He went to one of the fireplaces and flood home.

All the while Hermione was sitting at the sofa in front of the fire with a book in front of her. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she said ''Hello''

''Do I speak with Mrs. Weasley?'' the voice from inside the phone said

''Yes! How may I help you?'' Hermione answered and put the book to the table in front of her

''Mrs. Weasley I'm Doctor Phillips'' the voice said

''Yes Doctor Phillips! Has the test come out yet?'' Hermione asked and waited impatiently for the answer

''Yes it has and it is positive! I will be waiting for you tomorrow around 11 o'clock'' The doctor said

''Yes thank you so much Doctor'' Hermione said and hung the phone and put it back to the table.

That moment the fire to the fireplace became green and Ron came out. Hermione stood up and went to him and Ron kissed her ''Hello love! I missed you'' He said and smiled

''I missed you too Ron!'' Hermione said and kissed him again.

They sat down at the sofa ''How was your day?''Hermione asked and put her head to his shoulder

''Boring and tiring! Mundungus was the one who stole those pearls from the Jewelry shop.'' Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes

''I want to tell you something'' Hermione said and Ron looked at her and smiled

''What is it love?'' He asked and smiled

''Tomorrow I have an appointment at Muggle London with Doctor Phillips at 11 o'clock'' Hermione said and smiled

Ron raised his eyebrow ''O-kay. What is a doctor?'' he asked clearly not understanding.

Hermione sighed ''The doctor is exactly what the healer is here.'' She explained to Ron who immediately stood up.

''Why do you need him then? We have healers here as well. Is there something wrong?'' Ron asked and took her hands in his.

Hermione looked at him and said ''Ron I am a muggleborn and I want to see a doctor.''

''But why? You can see a healer not a muggle healer. What's the difference?'' Ron asked very worried. He paced in front of the sofa.

''It's a doctor not a muggle healer and I just need him to see me. Not a healer.'' Hermione said and looked at Ron

''I just don't understand you Mione. Why?'' Ron asked again and looked at her

''Because I don't trust the healers with this. I have grown up in the Muggle world. It's easier for me'' Hermione said and looked at him

''Is something you aren't telling me Mione? Is your health okay? Are you- are you ill?'' He asked feeling like he was ready to faint. He was scared for the answer and tried to control himself

Hermione widen her eyes and touched his cheek. She smiled and said ''Ron I am pregnant''

Ron immediately said ''What is that. Are you serious?'' but stopped before he could ask another question and looked at Hermione who was ready to laugh. He shook his head and took deep breaths ''What did you just say?'' he asked

Hermione smiled and stood up. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist ''You are going to be a father soon'' she said

Ron gave her one of his biggest smiles and leaned down and kissed her softly ''You just made me the happiest man around the world. I love you Mione'' he said and caressed her cheek

Hermione left the ears of happiness to fall from her eyes and breathed deeply ''I love you too Ron'' she said and leaned to his touch

Then Ron chuckled and swirled her in the air and Hermione started to laugh. She was so happy that she had a man like Ron in her life. He was her husband, her rock and her soul mate and she loved him dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>***So, so, SO what do you think? Please, pretty, pretty please leave some reviews! ^_^<strong>

**Until next time!**


End file.
